


HTTYW -How to Train Your Werewolf

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: ...some places have a pest control problem, some places have a getting quality education problem.We have voluntary werewolfism.





	HTTYW -How to Train Your Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Puns, pop culture references, and small digs will be included.

“This is Valeria. Twelve days South of Celes and just a few degrees short of getting snow every day. Here, most buildings are new, or at least repaired often, and it's rare to get a full crop of anything.

You see, some places have a pest control problem, some places have a getting quality education problem.

We have voluntary werewolfism.

Now, it might sound fun, having extra strength and hair whenever you want so you don't need clothes to stay warm but it's been rather costly upon Valeria. You see, when someone becomes a werewolf, the law says it is completely voluntary and for those of us dealing with the werewolfism, there's one more thing to note: their behavior is a lot like being in a drunken rage. So it's not a huge surprise that when a group gets together, the common practice is bar the windows and lock your doors. However things are still destroyed but the destruction is reduced some.

Almost all the bars are painted in calm cool colors and hand out candy to leaving patrons to help keep the werewolfism down. But it is still a major problem.

I would know, as my boyfriend is a recovering werewolf. Sure he's one of the better behaved ones, but he's still been known to smash through walls or furniture with his fist. 

Now, my brother. He's a different story. You never wanna get him that angry. A hard feat as it is, because he generally has the patience of a saint, but even he has turned into a werewolf a couple of times, the easiest way being to threaten me or anyone else he cares about.

So, hello, my name is Fai Fluorite and this is our tail. I mean tale.”

Fai quietly chuckles, “Actually no, that pun was funny.”

Yuui stares at him like he's on The Office.


End file.
